


Blossoming

by novocaine_sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exploration, F/F, Mila shows her a whole new world, Self-Discovery, Stand Alone, Vaginal Fingering, episode 9 gave me a lot of feelings, half of them were about this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Sara’s finally free to date men and doesn’t know where to start.Mila shows her something better than what men have to offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than a day please enjoy these wonderful ladies.
> 
>  ** _Kink:_** Oral Sex

Sala felt… free.

It’s not that she felt confined under her brother’s constant eye but he did trap her in a way. He was  _ always  _ with her, never letting her out of his sight, not even when they were sleeping. She knew they were close and that people talked about their relationship, but she always tuned them out. But now she was feeling the pressure of Mickey’s constant affection.

Which led her to the break up, of some sorts.

But a break up is too romantic of a phrase, yes? You can’t break up with your sibling. So it was more of a… distancing or letting go, Sala would say.

And now she was free. Hopefully. She was free to date boys, to experiment. She immediately went to Yuuri Katsuki, who was adorable in his own way. He was shy but not in the nervous kind of way, in the way where he didn’t overshare. He was Viktor’s dog as Mickey liked to call him. Viktor had made him into what he is. The whole skating world knew that. But Sala could see that Yuuri had taken off running with the leash while Viktor trailed behind. He was doing his own thing, exceeding everybody’s expectations. That’s what Sala wanted to do.

She didn’t feel lost without Mickey. She just couldn’t grasp who she was as her own person. Which is why she felt it was better to go separate paths. The next day was the women’s skating finals. She would show everybody then.

“Ah, Crispino.” A melodic voice sounded behind her. Sala turned her around, black hair falling over her shoulders daintily. Mila Babicheva, the beautiful Russian figure skater who had stood by her side while watching her brother skate, stood behind her with an almost blank face.

“You could just call me Sala.” Sala explained in almost perfect English. That was the only way she could communicate with other skaters.

The corner of one painted lip quirked up in a smirk as Mila smirked, “Sala.” The name dripped off her tongue like honey with a heavy accent and it almost made Sala shiver. “I look forward to your skate tomorrow.”

“I do too,” Sala smiled at her. A high blush rose on Mila’s cheeks and she laughed softly.

“I heard you let your brother off his leash.” Mila said, leaning against the wall beside her, eyeing her curiously. Sala was the one to cross her arms over her chest defensively. It was still raw. She truly did not know how to live apart from her brother. They had shared a womb after all. It wasn’t that they were living apart, but that they would have to not be together all the time. Mickey was too dependent on her and she on him. It wasn’t healthy and maybe it was time to acknowledge that. But he had proven that he was better without her. Now it was her turn/

“It needed to happen.” Sala said dismissively, turning her nose up at her. Was this Mila’s way of trying to discourage her? Possibly.

Mila hummed softly and nodded, “Yet you still cry during his performance.”

Sala smiled bitterly, “Sisterly love, I guess. He did a great job.”

“He did.” Mila agreed, “It was because he no longer has his balls in your hands.”

Sala gaped at her. How vulgar?! She did not know how to respond and just looked at her incredulously while Mila waved a hand in front of her face.

“Calm down honey. What are you going to do now that you are no longer stuck like glue?”

Sala eyed her suspiciously. Why did she want to know? She supposed she could give her the truth. It wouldn’t hurt. “Love. I want to date many men and find out what love is.”

Mila stared at her a moment before laughing out loud. Sala narrowed her eyes. How dare she laugh at her! Mila was only eighteen, shouldn’t she be dreaming of love and all that it encompasses? Sala dreamed of being in the arms of a man and kissing with the sunset behind them in wonderful rays of gold and pink. She dreamed of digging her toes in the sand while her husband frolicked in the waves and they maybe had a dog that barked at him from the edge of the water. She dreamed of the good life, something that maybe she could start to achieve now that she wasn’t going to let Mickey hold her back.

“What’s so funny?” She demanded.

Mila wiped her eye and looked at her, mirth gleaming in dark blue eyes, “It is funny that you think a man can show you what love is.” 

“How would you know what love is? You’re only eighteen.” Sala snapped back.

Mila pushed herself off the wall where she was standing and walked over to Sala. Sala had half a mind to step back but she held her ground until Mila was right in front of her. She looked her in the eye for a moment before looking down, trailing light fingertips down Sala’s arm. Sala could see every detail of her face with the close proximity. She had long, thick lashes and the way way her reddish brown hair fell in her face gave her an aura of mystery. Her lips were painted with sparkly lip balm. Sala liked how they sparkled in the light.

“I thought I was in love,” Mila explained softly, fingers curling around Sala’s wrist, “He was a hockey player. We had the ice in common. But he never cared about me. He only cared for his sport and never attended any of my performances. That is not love. Men only want one thing and when you ask them for favors they just cast you aside like you are nothing.”

“You’re wrong.” Sala said firmly, mesmerized by the difference in skin tones.

Mila cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow, “You have no experience, how would you know?” Sala had no response. “Men will fuck you and then leave. Not all of them but you’re a pretty girl with an amazing body so they will only see you for your physique.”

Sala felt her body begin to tremble. Surely she was wrong, right?

“Women on the other hand...” Mila’s perfect plump pink lips curled back into a smile, “Women will treat you right. They will caress you in ways that will make you feel things you have never felt before. Have you ever had an orgasm, Sala?” Mila’s hand trailed to Sala’s hip and curled around the delicate bone. Sala gasped.

“Th-That is not something you should ask in public…” Sala said breathlessly. 

Mila leaned closer. Their lips were so close, Sala could feel her breath on her lips.

“Women have such soft lips, they are like feathers. You have never felt anything like it. Fingers that play a song whenever they tickle you. Sala, you are missing out in your fantasies about petty men.” Sala thought Mila was going to touch her more but she just took a step back, leaving Sala confused. “But you can continue to think like this. Just know there is more out there in the world than penis. Just because the world is run by them does not mean you have to jump on the bandwagon.”

“What are you saying?” Sala asked.

Mila adjusted her jacket on her shoulders and smiled sweetly at her, “Men ain’t shit, darling.” And then she was walking away with one last wink at Sala, leaving the Italian woman standing there dumbfounded.

“Do you expect me to believe you?” Sala called to her.

Mila looked over her shoulder at her with a sly smile, “Yes.” Then she was turning the corner to find the other Russian skaters. Sala stood there, almost seething. How dare she do this, say such awful things, break men down like that? Sala had dreams. She had fantasies. She had  _ goals _ . She was finally free to spread her wings for a man but what if she couldn’t find what she had been dreaming for? What if Mila said was true? What if a man couldn’t do what a woman could do for her?

That night Sala tossed and turned in bed while Mickey slept peacefully beside her. She had no choice but to sleep in the same bed as him as the room was already paid for. Mickey had practically begged her to sleep in the bed and just to get him to be quiet she obliged.

But she couldn’t sleep. At one point Mickey had woken up and told her to sleep but she couldn’t. Mila’s words echoed through her head the entire night and she felt herself grow damp picturing what it would be like under a woman’s touch, a woman’s kiss, a woman’s caress-

No. She wouldn’t let Mila affect her. Especially not before a competition. She had to be in her best mindset so she could score higher than Mila and knock her from that third spot. The third spot would be hers. No, the  _ first  _ spot would be hers.

But alas, it couldn’t be. She was too unfocused. She came in fourth while Mila was raised to second place. They still had the free skate, but there was no way she could beat Mila now. Not when she was sat on her high horse. Mila gave her, her signature wink that reminded her of Viktor Nikiforov. They had both trained together after all, most likely. Sala was not exactly sure.

But she was sure of one thing. 

Mila had successfully infiltrated her mind in a way that was almost obsessive. Sala caught herself captivated by Mila’s performance, the way the glittery silver of her skating outfit contrasted with pale skin and accentuated her dark blue eyes. Her reddish brown hair was pulled back into a braid. She was stunning. Sala was intrigued.

That night, Sala left the watchful eye of her brother and wandered the halls of the hotel, looking for Mila’s hotel room. Mila had whispered a number to her after the competition and at the time Sala had no idea what it meant.

It was very clear to her now.

When she stopped in front of the door she hesitated. Was she really going to do this? She figured she had to. She wouldn’t be able to move on if she didn’t. She wouldn’t be able to move on to men if she did not feel the gentle caress of a woman. And every time she pictured a woman she pictured Mila. She was pretty sure it was like a sickness. But Mila talked as if she had experience and Sala wanted that.

Sala finally gained the courage to knock. She took a deep breath and rasped her knuckles on the wood three times before waiting a little impatiently in front of the door. She was jittery because she knew once she entered the room she would be changed forever.

Mila opened the door and she was a vision in black. She was wearing spandex shorts that hugged the curve of her hips. Sala could already picture her plump ass in the tight material and wanted her to turn around immediately. She was in a tank top, bralette peaking out on the top and winding around her neck. It was mint green, the only part of the outfit that wasn’t black. She was wearing fuzzy slippers on her feet.

“Sala.” Mila purred and slid her hand up the door frame, “What ever do I owe this pleasure?”

Sala gripped the strap of her purse. Her hand was shaking and no matter how hard she willed it to stop it wouldn’t. Mila waited patiently for a response and her grin grew cockier and cockier with each passing moment.

“I need to you to show me.” Sala said, voice wavering with nerves.

“Hm?” Mila asked, waiting for Sala to come out and say it. She wanted the words, she wanted her to say it with confidence and not beat around the bush.

“Show me” Sala said, stepping forward, almost as close as they had been the day before, “the caress of a woman.” She let her eyes drop to run the length of her body before looking into her eyes again.  

Mila leaned towards her with a wicked grin and mirth in her eyes, “That can be arranged.” Then she moved from the doorway to let Sala inside. Sala stepped in and uncurled her fingers from the strap of her purse. The bed was unmade but still somehow neat, showing that Mila had been lying in it. Sala wanted to be in that bed, beneath the sheets, on top of them, with Mila right there with her.

“Aren’t you cold?” Sala asked, watching Mila prance around in her shorts and tank top. Yes, her ass was truly delectable in those spandex.

Mila grinned, “When you live in Russia as long as I have you get used to the cold.” She poured them two glasses of some kind of alcohol and handed the glass to Sala, “To loosen you up.”

“You think I need to loosen up?” Sala asked, looking at the dark colored liquid.

Mila chuckled and sat down on the bed, bouncing a bit, “Yes. Your shoulders are stiff and wound tight. I can see that under your heavy coat. You are nervous.” She took a sip and made a sound of relief, “Why?”

“I’ve never been with a woman.” Sala sat down beside her and Mila moved closer so their thighs were touching. She placed a hand on Sala’s knee, running it up and down her jean clad thigh. Sala gasped softly. She felt goosebumps spring up in her wake and glanced at Mila from the corner of her eye.

Mila snorted into her glass, “I know. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Sala turned red, “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

Mila laughed again before taking another sip, “Drink.” She lifted Sala’s glass to her lips and made her take a sip. “I wouldn’t say such things if it weren’t obvious.”

“Mickey kept a close eye on me.” Sala explained, sitting straighter. The alcohol burned her throat and made her feel warm. “It was hard to slip away.”

“How did you slip away tonight then?” Mila asked. Her glass was empty, that was fast. She set it on the nightstand and turned to face Sala. Sala’s heart was going to beat out of her chest, surely. She was so intimidated by this younger woman drawing figure eights on her thigh like she might do on the ice.

“I told him I was leaving to see a friend and he couldn’t stop or follow me. He was unhappy but I am my own person.” Sala took a big gulp of the drink, almost finishing it. She was feeling confident now, under Mila’s gaze. She felt strong, like maybe she could do this. 

Mila took the glass from her hands and placed it next to her empty one before turning a lidded gaze on her. She reached forward and started to unbutton Sala’s coat. “You must be sweating. Let’s get you out of this.” Sala placed her purse on the ground and helped Mila slide her coat from her shoulders and down her arms until it was completely off, discarded onto the floor. Sala was about to say something but Mila was pushing her long sleeve shirt up her arm, revealing more bronze skin.

“So many layers, what for? You knew you were coming here for a reason, so why wear so many clothes?” Mila asked full of curiosity. 

“It’s cold.” Sala explained as Mila moved her hands to Sala’s sides, caressing her torso over her shirt. She longed for Mila’s hands to slip under the fabric, touching bare skin. She wanted their bare bodies pressed together. Where had these feelings come from? Was Mila this intoxicating that she was even forgetting her dreams about men?

“It’s warm.” Mila said into her ear, moving some strands of silky black hair out of the way, “Or, it will be, soon. Let’s get you out of this shirt.”

“I think it’s unfair for me to be the only one taking her clothes off.” Sala said, looking her in the eye.

Mila grinned and immediately lifted her tank top, sitting in her mint green bralette. It was lace and Sala could see that her nipples were hard underneath. “I guess it’s only fair.”

Sala took a deep breath and tried not to stare at her cleavage before lifting her own shirt over her head. Her bra was nothing special; it was a silky purple color and a push up, squeezing her boobs together. Mila couldn’t help but reach out to touch, running her fingers over the mounds exposed over the top of the bra.

“Beautiful.” Mila whispered, “You’re beautiful.”

Sala blushed and turned her head away but Mila’s finger on her chin turned her back. Mila was a seductress and it showed. She was doing a fantastic job. Sala didn’t know if she was ready for Mila’s lips on hers and her eyes glistened with anticipation. Mila leaned forward and her breath ghosted over Sala’s lips before she kissed her light, feather-like, and then all at once.

Mila tasted like peaches. It must have been the lip gloss she used but whatever it was, she tasted wonderful. There was still some alcohol residue on her lips that made Sala feel warm again, but in between her legs, not in the pit of her stomach. Sala had kissed men before; behind the rink where she and Mickey practiced, at school under the bleachers, but she had never had sex. She had explored her body of course, in the shower without Mickey’s prying eyes, but now it may happen for real. 

It was completely like no other. Mila was not rough around the edges like the boys she had kiss. She was soft. Sala wound her fingers into the softness of her hair, clutching short strands. Mila’s tongue licked into her mouth with a purpose, but it was not forceful. She let Sala move at her own pace. But once Sala got a taste of the poison that was Mila she wanted more. Their tongues melded together, gliding along each other like they slid across the ice on their skates. Lips smacked softly against one another and they stopped for a short breath before diving back in.

It was slow, sensual. Sala gripped Mila’s upper arm with her free hand, stroking her thumb over smooth skin. Mila’s fingers trailed up her spine almost shyly, feeling every bump of vertebrae jutting out of her skin. She would play with the clasp of Sala’s bra, but they were going at Sala’s pace and she wouldn’t do anything without permission.

“Wonderful.” Mila murmured softly, pulling back and moving her lips against the base of Sala’s throat. Sala’s eyes fluttered closed once more as gentle lips brushed against her neck. Mila bared her teeth and dragged them lightly across the length of Sala’s neck, giggling when Sala shivered under her touch.

“You’re opening up to me like a flower. Blossoming. Beautiful.” Mila whispered praises against her skin. Sala buried her hands in her hair. This was too much. It was only a kiss! It was barely anything. Why was she so warm? Why was she melting. And she was melting. She was melting right under Mila’s lips and kisses.

She loved it all.

Sala looked down at the Russian, “More.”

“More?” Mila teased, hands immediately going up to the clasp of the bra, “Are you sure, Sala?”

The way her name dripped of Mila’s tongue was like velvet. She couldn’t get enough. She wanted Mila to say it over and over, say it backwards, say it breathless until the only thing on her mind was  _ Sala _ . 

“Yes.” Sala said with barely any voice at all.

The bra came undone and it was like unwrapping a present. A present you had been dying for but didn’t even know you wanted. Mila let the bra fall somewhere that they could find later but right now she was focused on the perky breasts sitting proudly before her. Sala’s nipples were standing at attention, the first signs of her arousal. Mila couldn’t believe that just her words the day before had made this woman crawl to her, almost begging, so eager. She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning and she told her as she leaned down to take one perfect nipple into her hot mouth.

“Stunning,” she breathed on it, Sala shivering again. Then Mila went back in, wrapping her lips around it, sucking hard, sucking soft, swirling her tongue around the nub. She fondled the other, lonely breast in her hand, weighing it. It was heavy, Sala hiding her beauty under layers of clothes. She had probably been trained to do this by her brother, her kept her so close to him, like a pet. Did he care for her happiness at all? Or was she just there for his benefit? Mila was growing angry so she switched to the other breast, leaving the previous nipple glistening from assault.

“Mila!” Sala cried, body jerking. She was wet and she could feel her panties growing damper by the minute. Just from this! Just from her breasts being sucked on and groped. Men had touched her breasts before, over the shirt only, while kissing. She had never felt true pleasure from it. Twenty-two and she had never felt pleasure from the hands of another person. Tonight would change that.

If this was what true pleasure could feel like she was dying for more.

Mila hummed and pulled off, lifting her bralette over her head slowly. Her breasts weren’t as large as Sala’s but they were still perky, sitting proud on her chest. Sala was mesmerized. 

“Why look when you could touch?” Mila asked quietly, lifting one of Sala’s perfectly manicured hands to her breast. At first touch they both sighed and Sala took her time weighing Mila’s breasts in her hands, thumbing the hard nipples. Mila tipped her hand back.

Sala couldn’t help but be envious of her beauty. She knew she was beautiful but Mila was a different kind of beautiful. She glowed. “You’re beautiful, Mila Babicheva.” Sala whispered and moved forward, mouthing at her throat while pinching her nipples. She let her lips drag over every inch of skin she came across until she moving down her neck, her collarbones, her chest. She mirrored Mila’s actions before and swirled her tongue around pink nipples, sucking, nipping. Mila liked that.

“Enough.” Mila said breathlessly. She brushed Sala’s hair from her eyes and took hold of her chin, tongue lolling out from between peach-tasting lips to lick at Sala’s bottom lip. Mila held her face between her hands kissed her passionate, burying her fingers in Sala’s raven hair. She wanted more. Could Sala handle it?

She could.

Mila pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, “Are you ready for more?”

“Please.” Sala said, reaching up and curling her fingers around Mila’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

The sound of lips smacking resounded through the room. Sala could not get over how soft Mila was, her skin, her lips, her everything. She found herself thinking about how soft Mila would be…  _ there _ . She had never thought about another woman’s pussy before, but she found herself daydreaming about Mila’s as they kissed. She wanted to see it, was it trimmed? What would she taste like? Never in her life had she imagined tasting another woman before but Mila was showing her new sights and she couldn’t get enough. Why had she been so fixated on men when she could have been lusting after women?

Mila licked into her mouth and sweeped her hands down Sala’s body, going towards her jeans. She smirked into the kiss as she unbuttoned them with one hand, guiding the zipper down each fork. She curled her fingers around the waist band and without taking her mouth of Sala’s started pulling the jeans down her thighs. She had to break away to see the reveal of those gorgeous legs. Of course she had seen them before but those were only in tights. These were bare and smooth and Mila sat between them as she dropped the jeans on the ground unceremoniously. She ran her fingers up and down them, feeling them.

“So smooth darling.” Mila purred, lifting her leg and pressing kisses from the ankle to her knee. Her eyes drooped to the panties Sala was wearing. They matched her purple bra. “You wore lingerie for me? How sweet.” Mila laughed softly when Sala turned her head in embarrassment. 

Sala admittedly had worn the matching set for Mila. She wanted to impress her in some way. She figured lingerie was the way to go. Mila seemed dazzled by her legs and the panties though so she was going to lay there and take it.

Sala’s heart beat in anticipation. She was going to have sex, with a  _ woman _ . She was nervous but also excited. Mila would take care of her. Sala felt herself becoming more of a woman with each passing second, with each press of lips across some part of her legs. And as Mila got closer and closer to the heat of her sex, she crouched down between her legs, sucking on the fat of her thighs. Sala was losing herself in the sensations, hair splayed across the pillow, fingers twisting in the sheets. 

All thoughts of men and Mickey were out of the window as Mila gazed up at her with those sapphire eyes of her. All of Sala’s thoughts swarmed around Mila and the caress of her hands on her knees as she peeled her legs apart, opening her like a flower. She was blossoming, opening herself up to new experiences, distancing herself from the trapped life she lived two days ago. She was a new person. It was amazing that a change could happen so suddenly and quickly.

“Open yourself for me.” Mila purred lowly, fingers tracing along the waistline of the panties. 

“Take them off.” Sala begged breathlessly.

Mila complied.

She drew the panties down Sala’s legs slowly, savoring every moment. Sala’s heart was so frantic she thought it would explode. She felt the cool air on her pussy and licked her lips, watching Mila’s heated gaze fall on her. She got rid of the panties, pressing against Sala’s thighs, a silent plea to open herself up more.

“Beautiful.” Mila breathed, lying on her stomach, getting comfortable. “Like a flower, blooming for the very first time. Are you ready Sala, for the touch of a woman? Once you feel it you won’t be able to go back, I can almost guarantee.”

“Yes.” Sala said. She said it louder, more desperate, “Yes! Mila!”

Mila set her hungry gaze on Sala’s dripping pussy. Sala had a single stripe of hair extending from her clit over her mound. She ran one finger over her pussy, over the folds, over Sala’s hardening clit. She was wet in every sense of the word. She was turned on, just from Mila’s kisses. Beautiful. Truly. Mila was amazed. Sala was exceeding her expectations. She leaned forward, hot breath on Sala’s cunt.

“I cannot wait to devour you, Sala…” She wanted to watch Sala’s reaction but Mila was so into the moment that her eyes slipped closed as he dragged her tongue agonizingly slow over the length of Sala’s pussy.

Sala arched her back and made the most wonderful sound. Her hand flew to Mila’s hair and tightened in the strands. Just one lick and she was gone. She had ascended. This was what heaven felt like. This is what a  _ woman  _ felt like. She felt Mila puff out a breath in laughter and her eyes were open, gazing at her.

“Just one lick and you’re already convinced. Amazing. Stunning, Sala...” Then she closed her eyes and dove in again, licking in long strips before sucking on the folds. It was like sweet ambrosia, intoxicating, encompassing her entire being. Sala’s mouth was seemingly permanently open, sounds flowing as Mila licked up and down, dipping into her sopping hole. A hole that had previously been untouched.

Sala had never known ecstasy quite like this. Nights of teasing herself in the shower with amateur fingers could not have possibly prepared her for this. But Mila’s fingers were deft and as she sucked the sweet juices leaving Sala’s pussy she began to thumb at her clit. Sala shivered and bit her lip, opening her eyes to look at her lover ever so slightly. Mila was a sight to be seen, eyes the only thing visible, nose and mouth buried in the wrinkled folds over her vagina, tasting, sucking, exploring. 

“M-Mila.” Sala panted.

Mila pulled off, replacing lips with fingers, massaging her roughly but gently at the same time. She stopped touching her clit and massaged her labia, dipping the middle fingertip into her hole.

“Yes dear?” Mila asked, pressing a loving kiss to her hip.

“More. I need more.” Sala said. She didn’t know how much more Mila could offer her but she needed it.

Mila grinned and spread Sala’s thighs again, thumbs dipping into the crevice between her vagina and her thighs, “Are you ready to get serious?”

“S-Serious?” Sala was taking it as a threat.

“Serious darling.” Mila said sinister and crouched like a cat with her ass in the ear, head bending down.

Sala was severely underprepared for the lips that wrapped around her clit and finger sliding into her cunt at the same time.

Sala let out a breathy whine and twitched as Mila began to suck, swiping her tongue over the hood a couple of times before starting to wiggle her finger. She curled it inside of her before thrusting it in and out, the wetness making it squelch with every inward thrust. It was kind of obscene, Mila between her thighs, licking and sucking and fucking her into almost completion. Sala felt like a porn star, but the good kind, if there was such a thing. It felt lovely.

The pit of Sala’s stomach bubbled with bliss, white hot sparks flooding through her groin. This was real, this was happening. Mila slid in another finger and  _ spread  _ them, moving her tongue down to dip between her fingers. 

“There,  _ there _ , Mila.” Sala cried as she moved her tongue back to her clitoris, fingers curling inside her massage right behind her clit.

Mila smiled slightly around her as best she could and brought her through the homestretch. Sala cried out and gripped Mila’s hair and the pillow under her head as she flooded Mila’s mouth. Mila’s fingers and tongue worked her through it, never slowing down, never relenting. She slurped up all the sweet juices she expelled, pulling away to lick her lips. She slowed the thrusting of her fingers.

Mila looked up at Sala who was still trying to calm her breathing. The bottom half of her face was shining with a mixture of Sala’s slick and her own saliva. Mila wiped her chin with the back of her hand and took a deep breath, “How are you feeling?” 

Sala let her hand drift down her own torso before sitting up, pulling Mila in to kiss her. She could taste herself on her tongue but didn’t mind. It was musky and sweet but not unpleasant. She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips, She licked it up, Mila blinking in surprise. Was this the same timid woman from earlier? She was blossoming right in front of her eyes.

“You didn’t get off.”

“Aw how sweet, looking out for me. I expected to have to finish myself off.” Mila said. She was uncomfortably wet between her legs and it was leaking through her panties and into her spandex shorts.

“Let’s get you out of these.” Sala whispered seductively and moved them so Mila’s back was against the mattress. She took off Mila’s shorts and panties in one swoop, adding to the growing pile on the floor. “I’m sorry, I’m not comfortable using my mouth…”

“All in due time.” Mila said, sitting up on her elbows.

Sala looked down at her pussy. There was slick glistening on her labia and she moved her hand down, rubbing it between the folds much like Mila had done to her. “You’re so wet.” She mused and dragged the wetness up to Mila’s clit, circling it with a soaked finger.

“Ah, Sala.” Mila breathed and closed her eyes. She jerked when Sala moved a finger to her entrance, teasing her.

“Do you want it?”

“I do.” Mila opened her eyes. They made eye contact as Sala slid inside. Mila wasn’t going to last long, wet from just eating Sala out. “Another. I can take it.” She demanded.

“But-”

“Sala, another.” Mila said, spreading her legs wider. Sala obeyed this time, slipping her index finger alongside the middle, pistoning them in and out. She placed her thumb on Mila’s clit and massaged it. Mila moaned and tipped her head back, hair brushing between her shoulder blades. She chanted Sala’s name, just like Sala had wanted earlier. And then she came when Sala pressed against that one spot inside her, squirting on her fingers.

“Sala, Sala…” Mila huffed in satisfaction when she came down. Sala removed her fingers.

“You’re beautiful Mila, thank you.” Mila collapsed back and curled up before looking at her.

“The pleasure is all mine, Sala darling. You’re the beautiful one. You’re like a flower. You blossomed for me.” She stretched her arms above her head as Sala laid beside her.

“I am a changed woman.” Sala said confidently.

“You could always experiment with men.” Mila said, taking her hand and kissing her fingers, “If you did not like this, that is.”

Sala shook her head, taking Mila’s other hand, “You showed me something better than a man could ever give me. You showed me pleasure like no other. I want to keep finding this.”

“Be free, Sala.” Mila smiled and leaned forward, whispering, “But do not forget who showed you the way.”

Sala grinned and closed her eyes as she captured Mila’s lips with her own, “I could never forget, Mila.”

They lay there for a while before Sala knew she had to go back. She dressed, Mila wrapping herself in a towel and walking her to the door. 

“When this is all over and you’re ever in Russia, do not hesitate to give me a call. I would gladly service you again.” Mila said.

“And if you are ever in Italy, you are welcome in my home.” Sala nodded with a smile. With one last kiss she ducked out of the room, tucking her hair behind her ear. She wondered if she looked different. She certainly felt different. She felt like a changed woman sitting there on a high horse. She was on top of the world, with the lingering feeling of Mila’s lips all over her, like permanent marks. 

This was what freedom felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
